


Heavy Crown

by NakamaLuna



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakamaLuna/pseuds/NakamaLuna
Summary: [Mafia AU] Everything was going okay if it's not for the arrival of Kim Jonghyun to the Seoul. He's finally back on his hometown, and more than ready to uncover the dark truth behind the missing of his little brother.





	Heavy Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is purely self-indulgent. Means that there will be OOC-ness in some of the characters.
> 
> !! PLEASE !! READ THE WARNING FIRST !!
> 
> Warnings: contains sexual content, violence, a bit of underage content, stockholm syndrome, Onew being a sadistic bastard, bad grammars, and more to it
> 
> If you're feeling uncomfortable with one of the warnings, then I suggest you to back out. Please. 
> 
> Don't say that I didn't warn you.
> 
> I wrote this fic last year on 2018, and finally I have the courage to publish it! 

**SHINee** // _Mafia AU_

 

..

Heavy Crown

..

 

 **Warnings** :  _contains sexual content, violence, a bit of underage content, **stockholm syndrome** , Onew being a sadistic bastard,  **bad grammars** , and more to it_

* * *

 

 

…

..

.

 

The man’s breath was hard as he speaks. Sometimes he stutters on his words. A glint of fear could be seen on his eyes. His hands trembling, as well as his whole body. Whatever words came out from his mouth makes no sense, and Lee Jinki had been rolling his eyes since the man in front of him opens his mouth.

 

_Bullshit._

 

“And that’s why—“

 

“That’s enough.” Jinki stopped him from talking. He didn’t know why he even bother to give the man chance of explanation on his actions anyway. He got plentiful of evidences from all his men about the corruption that the man in front of him is doing. “You know that it wouldn’t change anything, right?”

 

The man gulped, and as he tried to speak again, Jinki waved his hand, telling him to shut up.

 

“You know the deal of your mistake, right?” Jinki asked again to make sure, and he could see the man’s expression turned into a full terror.

 

“P-please…”

 

_Classic._

 

Jinki is used to this. People beg for their life. At first maybe he would give them another chance, but then they keep repeating the same mistakes, and Jinki’s getting tired, _and to hell with it._ They already know the consequences if they try something that pissed him off. It was already on the contract. _They have to pay with their lives._

 

“I don’t like to dirty my hands for a mere rat like you. So… today I will give you something special.” Jinki sent the man a flashing smirks, and for a moment there’s a relieved expression on that man’s face. _Stupid to think if Jinki would spare him actually_. “Kitty, could you please come in.”

 

He made his voice loud and clear to be heard even from the outside, and seconds later, the main door to the room Jinki’s in was opened, revealing a young beautiful man with feline eyes smiling at Jinki.

 

“Onew!” the kitty looked so happy as he approached his master slowly, closing the door behind him before he took a seat on Jinki’s lap. “I heard you call my name. I’m here now… is there… something that you need?”

 

Through his long eyelashes, the kitty’s eyes glanced at the man who’s kneeling in front Jinki. He seemed to understand the condition, pretty much.

 

“Yeah.” Jinki nodded, smiling to Key— _the kitty’s nickname_ —before looking at the other man again. “You know what to do.”

 

The man’s expression changed again, turning into an absolute fear as now he’s standing, stepping back a few times to make distance from Jinki and Key. “N-no please don’t…”

 

“I’m so glad you make me do this, Onew.” Key stood up from Jinki’s lap, smirking to the scared man in front of him. He clapped both his shoes together, and there’s a little knife comes out from it. “You know, he was slapping my butt the other day at the party. I know sooner or later he would get exposed of his dirty stuffs, hmm.”

 

“Ohh.” Jinki just smiled in return, looking absolutely fascinated at Key’s story and the whole situation. “Well then, he’s all yours.”

 

The man was desperately trying to open the door where Key came from before. _But it’s locked._ And he was in absolute fear now when Key was walking closer to him.

 

Loud scream echoed through the man’s mouth as he felt his throat getting ripped. Blood splatters everywhere, and even though the man had been begging for Key to stop, the kitty didn’t stop. _Still using his claws to end the man for good._

  
  


..

  
  
  


“Gross, gross. It’s super gross.” Key muttered as he undressed himself in front of Jinki. His white clothes which he was wearing now was covered in blood, and Key had been disgusted at the idea of the man’s blood covering him. He immediately opened all the clothing on his body, including his pants and shoes.

 

After he made sure none of the blood is on his skin, Key placed himself on Jinki’s lap again, nuzzling his head to the space between Jinki’s neck and shoulder.

 

“Tell me I did good.”

 

Jinki smiled, stroking on Key’s cheek and kissing on the tip of his nose. “My kitty did a good job today. I’m proud of him.”

 

That’s all it takes to make Key embraced Jinki closer, smiling widely, looking proud. Both of his hands were wrapped on Jinki’s neck, his feline eyes looking sparkly and excited. He’s always happy whenever Jinki compliments him. “Do I get a kiss?”

 

“Hmm, why don’t you ask me then?”

 

Key’s face was bright as he heard that. “Please, Onew… can I kiss you? Let me kiss you…”

 

“Anything for my kitty.” Jinki smiled and Key immediately planted a kiss on his lips. It wasn’t long before the kiss turned into something heated, which make the room full of wet-kissing noises.

 

The door opened once again, and now some of Jinki’s men entered the room. They quickly dispose the dead body which had been lying down in front of the entrance without even paying attention to the make out session from their boss. Didn’t even bother to steal a glance at the glorious naked body of Key, who’s got not a single fiber to cover his body—except the collar on his neck.

 

_They know better than to steal a glance at their boss’s property if they don’t want to get into trouble._

 

Twenty minutes later, and the room was back like what originally before. There’s no dead body lying around at the entrance, and the blood splatters already taken care of.

 

Key was still naked, sitting on Jinki’s lap, smiling mischievously as now it was only the two of them in the room. “Don’t you want to reward me with something else too?” he asked, moving his butt slightly to rub it around Jinki’s clothed member.

 

Jinki smirked at that action. His kitty is getting braver and bold day by day. “Not now I think.” he kissed Key’s lips once again. “Got a meeting with the director of LX company in about one hour later. Probably should be going now if I don’t want to get late.”

 

Key pouted, he didn’t hide his disappointed expression. _He miss Jinki_. And he wants Jinki to spend some time with him now. It’s been a long time, and Jinki was just back yesterday from his business trip in Japan. “I miss you.” he whispered on Jinki’s ear, and Jinki tug on Key’s collar to face the kitty again.

 

“Does my kitty wants attention?”

 

“Yes! Yes very much!” Kibum’s eyes perked up at Jinki’s sentences, and he leaned closer to Jinki’s face. “This kitty’s going into heat soon, and he needs his master attention.”

 

Jinki just chuckled at Key’s answer. “Nice try.” _That’s not a bad answer_ , and he wonders where did his kitty learned all of that. “Tonight then, okay? I’ll play with my kitty as long as he wants.”

 

“Tonight, promise?” Key’s eyes were filled of hopes. It’s okay if Jinki couldn’t give him what he wants now, as _long as Jinki keeping his promise to play with him later tonight._

 

“Promise.” Jinki kissed Key’s neck as he stood up, slowly detaching himself from the younger blond man. “I have to go now. You be a good boy, okay? Eat well, and have plenty of rest for the night.”

 

“Yes, yes I will!” Key shouted in excitement. “Can I wait in Master’s bedroom then?”

 

Jinki nodded his head before finally heading out, leaving Key who’s now immediately entering Jinki’s bedroom which was on the other side of the room he’s in. There are two doors in this room actually, the first one leads to the main hall, and the second one leads to Jinki’s bedroom.

 

The room where he killed someone before, is Jinki’s workplace.

 

And Key immediately threw himself to Jinki’s bed once he arrived at Jinki’s bedroom. The bedroom is huge with a king sized bed in the middle, there’s a mini bar on the left side of the room with fridge full of snacks. A large television was planted on the wall, facing the bed. There’s one door on the back which leads to the bathroom.

 

Jinki’s bedroom is always comfortable for Key, because he could enjoy watching the television all by himself without getting hungry. Well, he could order food from the maid even if he was hungry, but there’s a fridge which full of delicious snacks in here, so.

 

Key noticed that he was practically still naked by now, and he immediately opened Jinki’s closet to wear one of his shirt. Jinki always likes it if Key wears his clothes, he knew it from the possessive look his Master sent him once when they’re fucking and Key kept Jinki’s clothes on.

 

At first he did it just because he wants to seduce Jinki better, but he didn’t know that the effect would be that… _effective._ Key couldn’t even walk straight for almost a week because of the passionate sex they were doing.

 

But he didn’t mind. As long as it was Jinki who’s doing it to him, Key didn’t mind. Because he belongs to Jinki, and Jinki only.

  
  


..

  
  
  


There’s nothing to be afraid of if Jinki leaves Key alone.

 

Key is a trained assassin, one of the best in his organization. He practically could defend himself really well, and none of his men would dare to touch Key too, no matter how beautiful he is. _Because they already know that Key belongs to him._

 

And if they dare to touch what belongs to the boss, then they should prepare to say goodbye to the world.

 

Sometimes Jinki would love to bring Key to the party, just to show everyone that he has this gorgeous man all by himself. _Or just for protection_. Key could be his bodyguard too because he got the best reflexes from all his men.

 

His body might be slim, and he doesn't have any big muscle. But he's skillful in using all weapons, especially sharp things like knife, and also guns. He might be looking like a professional model, but the beautiful man is really dangerous and could be a real threat for everyone fighting him.

 

But Jinki prefers to keep Key by himself, just Key being an obedience kitty, who’s always waiting for his Master’s order. He didn’t want his precious kitty got injured in a combat, so Jinki rarely ask him out to accompany him.

 

Jinki couldn’t help but to think about Key in this meeting. _The meeting was boring_ , and he prefers to be in his mansion now, playing with Key.

 

The LX company was asking for protection in their area as they’re about to smuggling something which probably illegal. They know Jinki’s gang is the one who owned the territory, so of course they will have some sort of cooperation. They would pay Jinki’s gang a big amount of money— _like other company does_ —so that their business stuffs would run smoothly.

 

Behind those gang thingy, Jinki of course has other business too.

 

The Lee family is famous for their weapon company. They sell all sort of weapons; from guns, knives, even tanks, to all private companies and even government. And the government actually knew about his dirty stuffs about smuggling some of the guns to small unlicensed dealer, but well, they couldn’t do much about it because of the lack of evidence, and they need supplies of weapons from Lee family too. Thanks to the never-ending war between two Koreas.

 

Jinki eyed the written contract on his hands, he already read the whole contract for about five times, making sure he’s not missing out something. And after his secretary beside him giving the approval that there’s nothing wrong with the contract, Jinki signed it.

 

He gave a polite smile to the director before finally heading out from his office.

 

The director actually offered him to attend the opening party of their company. Which, Jinki knows that it was one of their way to bribe him into giving them a bit of discount from their already fixed fee transaction. There will be a lot of girls in that party who would seduce him, and well, that condition isn’t that appealing for Jinki.

 

He prefers to be back on his mansion, playing with his favorite kitty.

 

_Oh yes, Key is his favorite of course._

 

The one kitty who’s so loyal to him, the one who wouldn’t even question the decision he made, the one who would immediately jump to take a bullet for him, the one who would get his hand dirty with a lot of blood, all for Jinki.

 

 _Yes, Key is definitely his favorite_. And he didn’t made a wrong decision to pick the kid up, when he first met that kid, ten years ago.

  
  


..

  
  


By the time Key opened his eyes, he could feel that he’s drenched in sweat.

 

He’s breathing irregularly, and his heart was beating so fast, and so hard. He took a deep sigh before laying down again. His hand reached out to the ac remote to control the temperature, because he’s still sweating it seems.

 

After his breathing becomes normal again, he tried to remember what happened. Right, he killed a man today, a man who’s groping his butt before, and Key felt happy about it because yes, he finally could get rid of that man. _What's next, hmm._

 

Then Key was watching television for a bit, before he decided to sleep.

 

_Ah, he was dreaming._

 

He was dreaming something… about an event he supposed he shouldn’t remember at all, because... if he remember something about it, then Jinki would get mad at him. _And he didn’t want Jinki to get mad at him, no._

 

So he shook his head for a bit, hugging both his legs.

 

He knew that it was an intense dream, because he couldn’t even breathe properly after he woke up. Key needs a few minutes to calm himself.

 

He wasn’t supposed to remember the dream actually, but he cannot help himself. The vivid memories from his dream just appeared suddenly, unwanted, on Key’s mind.

 

— _“Listen… from now on, your name is Key. Alright?”_

 

_“What did I tell you about your name, huh?”_

 

_“It was your past! Your name is Key now, and don’t ever say that name again in front of me!”_

 

_“I’m sorry Key, I lashed out on you… but it’s for the best of you.”—_

 

Key could feel that he’s having a headache again. Jinki’s voices echoed on his mind, and he gulped. _He shouldn’t remember anything about it. No._ If Jinki found out then he will be angry at him, and angry Jinki is the last thing he wants.

 

He decided to took a medicine, because now his headache was consuming him. Key could feel that he was gradually becoming better, and by the time Jinki arrived, he was thrilled to have him back.

 

“Welcome back!” Key jumped out from the bed and immediately hugged Jinki, wrapping both his arms and legs to Jinki’s body. “I miss you.”

 

“Oops…” Jinki chuckled a bit, finding that Key’s reaction was adorable. “How are you, hmm?”

 

“I’ve been waiting for you all the time.” Key loosened his hugs from Jinki, trying to get a better look at Jinki’s face. “Come on Master, let’s play.”

 

Jinki grinned as he heard that. His kitty’s getting a little impatient. And he likes how Key changed the way he called his name too once in the bedroom. Key usually would call him Onew, _anywhere_. But when it’s only the two of them, Key would address him as Master, and of course Jinki likes it.

 

“Have you eat yet, kitty?” Jinki asked, settling all his belongings to the nearest table, eyeing Key who’s wearing his white shirt which size is a bit too big on Key. _He likes it._

 

“No.” Key shook his head. “I’m waiting for you.” the dimples showed again on both his cheeks as he leaned closer to Jinki. “If I’m going to eat, then I’ll eat with you.”

 

It only took two seconds for Jinki before he called his maid to bring them the food to his room.

  
  


..

  
  


_The fire was big._

 

_It’s burning everything it could reach, and by no time, the building once he called home, was no more. Only ashes remains._

 

 _Kim Kibum gulped. He wasn’t sure about something that was just happened. But he remembered that he was calling both his father and mother, also his brother. But no one answered._ No one came.

 

 _He was tired of yelling his family member’s name. In the end no one came anyway. No matter how fast Kibum had been running to his home after finally escape from…_ those guys.

 

_And when he came back home, there’s only fire who welcomed him._

 

_“You could come with me if you want.”_

 

 _A deep low voice distracting him from his thoughts, and when he looked back, he remembered those almond shaped eyes._ Not the bad guys.

 

_He’s one of the guys who made him able to escape from those bad guys. Is he a cop then? No, he’s not wearing any uniform._

 

_But strangely, Kibum feels like he could trust this person._

 

_So when the stranger asked him again for the second time if Kibum wanna go with him or not, he said yes._

 

* * *

 

**_“Listen… from now on, your name is Key. Alright?”_ **

 

* * *

 

Key gripped Jinki’s arms tightly as he came dry for the second time. Jinki was using that ring again on his member, which prevent him to releasing his own semen. It was a bit painful actually, but Key likes the sensation, and every touch Jinki gave to him, make him go crazy.

 

“Onew please…” he begged, closing his eyes. “Please let me come…”

 

The begging and writhing from Key made Jinki smirked, his hand reached down, to give the younger boy a light touch on his member. Giving him a tickling sensation. “Now you’re calling me with different title, huh?”

 

“M-Master…” Key whimpered, he forgot to call him that. It was just the two of them alone, so the nickname was actually necessary because Onew likes it. “Master… please…” he raised his body, sitting on Jinki’s lap.

 

His master was still fully dressed, and Key was still using his master white shirt, unbuttoned. Jinki had been playing with Key’s body for almost one hour, teasing the kitty with all the toys he had, and so far, he’s enjoying every expressions that Key makes whenever Jinki gave him the stimulation.

 

Jinki’s finger playing with the remote on his hand, and when he pushed one of the button, Key immediately fell to his chest, the kitty’s legs trembling, and he’s clutching on Jinki’s suit so hard until it wrinkled.

 

Key’s breathing was hard and fast. His eyes were shutting tightly as he felt the vibration inside his ass. _Damn vibrator_. And it seemed that Jinki is far from done playing with his body. He’s always like that, pushing Key to the limit.

 

“Nh—” Key groaned as he felt the vibrator moved inside him, Jinki was pushing that damn toy deeper, and all Key could do was just whimpered, burying his face to Jinki’s chest, letting his master to play with his body. “Aah…” once again, that vibrator was hitting on his sweet spot.

 

“Do you feel good, hmm, kitty?” Jinki asked, slowly raising the vibration inside Key’s body, making the kitty’s body trembling again.

 

And Key answered it with whimpers. Seconds later he finally looking up, eyes met Jinki’s. Trace of tears could be found in both his cheeks. “It feels good…” he found himself answering, and his mouth turned into a dirty smirk as he lowered his head, rubbing Jinki’s clothed member with his cheek. “...but it would feel better, if it’s you, who’s inside me, Master.”

 

Upon hearing those sentences, Jinki yanked the collar on Key’s neck to threw him back to the bed again. The kitty yelped at the sudden actions, but he’s getting excited on Jinki’s action. He always love to riled Jinki up with his sentences, because usually his Master would fuck him, and that’s what Key had been waiting for.

 

“I wonder who’s teaching you to tell all those dirty stuffs, huh?” Jinki smirked, settling himself in between Key’s legs, slowly, unzipping his pants. He was having his own pleasure whenever he watched his kitty writhing, and having dry orgasms. But maybe now it’s his time to have some real fun too. _Finally._

 

“No one.” Key shook his head, licking his lips a bit as he saw his master who’s finally unzipping his pants. “I’m just telling you the truth, Master. Please, fuck me. Claim me. _I want to feel you inside me._ ”

 

His master groaned when Key said those sentences. Key knew that he said just the right thing now, and he cannot wait to feel his master’s member inside him.

 

The kitty yelped a bit as Jinki pulled out the vibrator from his ass, and he let out a soft hum when Jinki inserted a small bullet vibrator, which now making it’s way to go deeper inside his ass. “Master…”

 

“Be patient, will you?” and Key shut his mouth once he heard that, but he couldn’t help to moan whenever the said vibrator is brushing against his prostate. Jinki was stroking his own member now, pouring some lube into it because he’s aware that his size is big, and more lube would make everything easier.

 

Key was spreading his legs once more when Jinki settled the tip of his member to his entrance, _he had been waiting for this_. It’s been so long, almost a week, and he really miss having Jinki inside him. Only the thought of it already make him excited, and when he could feel the tip touching his entrance, Key immediately lowered his hips.

 

“Oh you’re an impatient kitty…” Jinki smirked and pushing the rest of his member inside almost instantly, making Key screamed between the mix of pain and pleasure. J _inki felt so big inside him, but… it’s almost feel right, to have his master inside him._ “Tight as always, hmm… kitty…” Jinki moaned at the sensation, the insides of Key’s body was wrapping his member tightly, and it felt so good.

 

“For you…” Key was trying to catch his breath. “Only for you…” he moaned when Jinki finally moved inside him, sliding his member in and out, all while the small vibrator was still buzzing inside him, and whenever Jinki thrusted into him, Key could feel that both the tip of Jinki’s member and the vibrator, were hitting on his spot.

 

It was a new sensation for both of them, and everything just feel so good.

 

Jinki picks up his pace once he angled himself better, that way both of them could feel more of the stimulation. And he was enjoying the expression his kitty was making right now. The expression was kind of mixture between pleasure and pain. He leaned down to capture Key’s lips on his own, and the younger boy’s moans were swallowed by their intense making-out session, all while Jinki was still thrusting into him.

 

Once Jinki broke their kiss, Key was pleading with his eyes, he was panting and reached out his arm to wrapped around Jinki’s neck. “Master… please… let me come…”

 

“Hmm, have you been a good boy, kitty?” Jinki asked, smirking as he saw the desperate look on Key’s face. “Do you deserve to come?”

 

“I’ve been a good boy, Master… please.” Key whined again, trying his best to look at his Master with his pleading face. It usually would works.

 

“Since you’ve been a good boy…” Jinki chuckled, pulling out the ring which had been binding Key’s member the whole time. “There’s your reward.”

 

Key was shutting his eyes tightly as soon as the ring was removed, and he immediately shot his cum onto his own stomach, yelping Jinki’s title as he did that. His Master was still thrusting inside him, and it wasn’t helping that now his body become over-sensitive after the feeling of finally releasing.

 

“Master—ah, Master please slow down—” Key was trying to catch his breath at this moment, but Jinki didn’t stop, in fact, the thrusting was getting intense, and faster. “Master—” he looked up, only to find Jinki’s almond eyes had been watching him intensely. _Those possessive look again._ And Key was lost at words. His desire was building up once more because he loves those stares.

 

It was too sudden when Jinki suddenly wrapped both his hands on his neck, choking him up.

 

“Ah—” the tears were slowly gathering at the corner of his eyes, it wasn’t the first time Jinki’s choking him like this, but still, he wasn’t ready.

 

“Oh fuck—” Jinki let out a breathy moan, hands still choking on Key’s neck. “You’ve become so tight… tighter…” he thrusts harder, and faster, and even though Key was gasping for air, he could feel his arousal was slowly consuming him again. “So good, Key… you’re so good… and so tight…”

 

“Mmh—” and Key could only response by grabbing on Jinki’s hands tightly, trying to remind his master that he needs some air. But he felt good… the way Jinki’s thrusting into him, the way the tip of his master’s member brushing against his prostate, along with that small vibrator, the way those almond eyes looking at him possessively, and… the fact that his Master was choking him right now.

 

The pain was becoming more and more unbearable as Key’s still a human being who’s in need of air, but… Key could feel, that he was getting closer, and closer, to his second release.

 

“Yes, that’s it…” Jinki’s smirking, enjoying the expression on Key’s face right now, and how Key’s insides were basically wrapping his member, getting tighter from each choking he’s doing to him. The buzzing from the vibrator gave him more pleasure too. “I could feel you getting closer to your release… yeah… that’s it, Key… feel it…”

 

Key let out a breathy _‘Master’_ from his mouth, he was getting more and more aroused from his Master’s words and those fast thrusting, and it’s probably only seconds later until he finally come again.

 

“Come now… come for me…” he whispered on Key’s ear, and once the younger boy finally came for the second time, Jinki released the grip on his neck, allowing his kitty to breathe again. The kitty’s body was shaking so hard once he's done coming, and Jinki groaned as he bite on Key’s shoulder, finally releasing his cum too inside the younger’s body.

 

And for a moment, both of them was just laying there. Key was trying so hard to catch up on his breath as he was just experiencing the most intense orgasm ever in his life. While Jinki was laying on top of him, slowly pulling his member and the small vibrator out. He smirked at the sight of his cum slowly coming out from Key’s hole.

 

“Are you okay?” Jinki asked, stroking on the younger’s cheek. Even after their intense fucking session, he still have his humanity side left in him. Of course he wouldn’t want to push Key too far, and he just hope that he didn’t break the kid too much.

 

“Mm…” Key nodded a bit, smiling weakly at Jinki and nuzzling into his touch. “I’m okay. That was… really… really great.” he stared at Jinki with his half-lidded eyes, yawning slightly. “We should do that again, next time…”

 

“Yeah, we definitely should.” Jinki chuckled as he planted a kiss on top of Key’s forehead. “Just go to sleep and have a rest, okay? I’ll try to clean you up.”

 

Key nodded at Jinki’s words, and he could feel that his exhaustion slowly getting into him. He nuzzled closer to Jinki’s clothed chest, and slowly close his eyes. Drifting into the dreamland of his.

  
  


..

  
  
  


It was a nice Saturday morning when Jinki finally asked Key to go out along with him.

 

He usually would go out alone with his other bodyguards, meeting his clients, discussing something about the gang, and rarely bring Key with him. So, when it’s time for Jinki to finally bring his kitty along, Key felt that he was the happiest man on earth.

 

He loves to see the outside world so much, the last time they went out, was when he accompany Jinki to his private beach, and everything had been fun in there.

 

Today they’re just going to the usual mall, but Key was already thrilled. Jinki gave him his card to buy some stuffs, and he’s actually fond of the latest fashion. And that’s why he had been buying some pretty clothes for his own self. He cannot wait to try it out in front of Jinki and see his Master's reaction.

 

He bought clothes from store to store, accompanied by some of Jinki’s guards who’s never taking their eyes off from him.

 

Meanwhile Jinki was out there, sitting comfortably in one of the cafe. He just done meeting with one of his office clients, and now he was waiting for Kibum to finish shopping. A cup of iced americano was keeping him awake, and he was in the middle of checking his phone when someone tapped on his shoulder.

 

“Lee Jinki?”

 

 _Oh it’s been a long time since someone actually called him by that name_.

 

Jinki turned his head, and he found a man with familiar face, all smiling to him. The man got a pair of big eyes, and his hair is the color of platinum blond. _Jinki… knew him._

 

“Kim Jonghyun.” he stood up to shook hands with him, his eyes glanced to his right side where he’s giving signal to his guards to not bringing Key here until the time he decides. “How are you?”

 

Jonghyun joined him on his table, both of them were sitting now, facing each other.

 

“I’m fine, and how about you? It’s been a long time since we see each other.” Jonghyun chuckled a bit.

 

“Well, as you can see. I’m alive and well.” Jinki replied the chuckle, sipping on his iced americano for a little bit. “What are you doing right now? Meeting friends?”

 

“Ya, I was meeting one of my friend in here. We’ve just done talking, and when I wanna go back, I see you.” Jonghyun answered. “Still doing your family business I assume?”

 

“The company, yeah.” Jinki nodded, eyeing Jonghyun. He never expect to meet him again, especially in a place like this. He thought Jonghyun is already gone… to neighborhood town. “You come back here after a long time, I assume?”

 

“It’s because of work.” Jonghyun chuckled. “I’m being stationed in here, well, time to come back, I guess. It seems, no matter how much I try… I cannot escape the past.”

 

Jinki frowned as he heard that. “Stationed in here…?”

 

“I’m a cop now Jinki.”

 

“Oh.” Jinki’s eyebrows twitched as he heard that. “A cop, huh? Never know that you wanted to be one.”

 

Jonghyun sighed, his eyes narrowing. “You know that I used to dream being a singer… but… after that incident… of my family. I feel like… I want to be a cop more.”

 

_That incident, huh._

 

“I see.” Jinki nodded, he stole a glance to a spot behind Jonghyun, where his bodyguards now were asserting Key to stay away from this cafe. “So, how long have you been back in this town now, Jonghyun?”

 

“Just a month.” Jonghyun answered once again. “I believe there’s a reason why I’m being stationed in here, after I tried my best to move out. Maybe…” he’s staring at Jinki’s eyes now. “...it’s a sign, that I’ll find my long lost little brother again.”

 

Jinki’s mouth twitched at that sentence.

 

“Your little brother?” Jinki’s still keeping his composure, looking all interested in Jonghyun’s topic. “But… I thought… he’s… dead, already.”

 

“That’s what everyone believes.” Jonghyun let out a bitter chuckle. “But there’s no trace of his… corpse. Even after the house was burned down to ashes, there’s no skeleton of him. Only my parents skeleton. He wasn’t there when that incident occurred.”

 

Jinki hummed as the response.

 

“He was kidnapped.” Jonghyun continued. “I was at the summer camp that time, so I don’t really know what happened, but… I know, he was kidnapped. Mother was calling me, panicked, asking me if I seen him anywhere, he was gone.”

 

“I see.” Jinki nodded. “Any leads on where your brother could be?”

 

Jonghyun’s expression changed into a sad expression, he was looking down at the table, breaking the eye contact. “I’m not really sure. It’s been almost ten years.” he sighed. “And there were gang activities, everywhere, so maybe he was kidnapped by one of the powerful gangs in Seoul.”

 

Jinki leaned closer, putting both his hands on the table. “Do you have any… guess, on the gang name?”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes met Jinki once again. “Maybe that one gang. Which has name related to Shining—or something?”

 

_Brilliant._

 

“Your deduction is interesting.” Jinki smiled, looking amazed. “Are you like, a police detective or some sort?”

 

“Yeah, that kind of thing.” Jonghyun chuckled. “It was surprising huh, from used to wanna be a singer, into a police.”

 

“Totally.” Jinki chuckled. “I remembered you having a really beautiful voice back then.”

 

“Gee thanks.” Jonghyun glanced at his watch, and seconds later he stood up, giving an apologize look to Jinki. “Ah, sorry Jinki, I have to go back now. I wish we could talk more.”

 

“Ah, it’s okay Jonghyun.” Jinki nodded and gave Jonghyun a smile as he stood too. “It’s nice meeting you again.”

 

“I could say the same with you. Bye now!” he hugged Jinki before waving him goodbye, and Jinki’s eyes never leaving him until he’s really gone from his sight.

 

That was definitely an interesting conversation. And he never expect to meet Jonghyun again actually. Especially when the latter now already becomes a cop. Hmm.

 

_Interesting._

  
  


..

  
  


“What do you mean I couldn’t meet him now?” Key frowned as one of the guards actually taking him away from the cafe now. He thought Jinki’s meeting was over already so he could go back, but it seems not?

 

“Boss is having a conversation with another person now, and he instructed us not to disturb him.” the guard explained to him, and Key just nodded.

 

_Well then. It seemed he has to wait a bit longer now._

 

Key could see the other person who’s talking to Jinki now from afar. He’s not like Jinki’s clients who usually wear suit and looking all formal. Hmm.

 

And the way Jinki looking at that person. It’s almost like… he’s greeting a… _friend?_ That’s definitely not Jinki’s business expression right there.

 

Jealousy was consuming Key right now, and he was stomping his feet, walking away from that cafe with pouty mouth. He gave all the shopping bags to some of the guards, telling them to put it away on the car while he’s now heading towards the bathroom.

 

_Strangely… he could feel that… he had met that person, the one who talks with Jinki... somewhere… before._

 

Key immediately entered one of the stall available, doing all his urgent needs. He sighed a bit while now washing his hands, staring at his own reflection on the mirror. Well, he looks gorgeous as always. There’s no way Jinki would fling away all of sudden. Not when two days ago they just had the most passionate and intense sex ever. Not when last night he was still cuddling with him.

 

So that person must be _nothing_ to Jinki indeed. Yeah.

 

The door to the bathroom opened, and Key could see one man entering the bathroom. He looks tall, handsome, with small face, and big eyes. For a moment Key thought that the man was looking at him.

 

But when Key was done washing his hands, the tall man was, in fact, staring at him, with unsure and shocked face.

 

“What is wrong with you?” Key blurted out, frowning even deeper. He took a step back when the man’s making a move to grab his arm. “What the hell—”

 

“Kibum?”

 

_Huh?_

 

“Weirdo.” Key gave a sharp glance at the stranger before exiting the bathroom, the guards immediately accompany him again to walk.

 

_What a strange man._

 

_And those words—huh._

  
  


..

  
  


“What is it?” Jonghyun’s voice was loud and clear as he speaks. He’s on his way to home now, walking to the parking lot. “You told me that it was an emergency and that I should call you immediately. What is it?”

 

 _“Jonghyun.”_ the man on the other side was inhaling deeply. _“Well, yes, it’s important. God, you won’t believe what I just saw.”_

 

“Speak.” he opened the door to his car, and immediately entered it.

 

_“I just met Kibum.”_

 

Jonghyun’s hand froze as he was about to use the car key to start the engine. _What._ What did Minho just said?

 

_Kibum?_

 

“Kibum?” Jonghyun’s voice was shaking. “The hell Minho, are you sure it was him—don’t just blurted out something you wasn’t unsure—”

 

 _“It’s him, I know.”_ Minho cut him off. _“We went to elementary school together, of course I still remember him.”_

 

“You sure it’s him? Not someone who looks like him…?”

 

_“Jonghyun, that person got a scar on his right eyebrow.”_

 

Jonghyun could feel that his legs were going limp, he suddenly couldn’t move his body right now. His mind going blank, thinking so hard about Minho’s sentences.

 

_Kibum._

 

_Kim Kibum… his long lost little brother. The little brother, whom he loves dearly._

 

_“Jonghyun, you still there?”_

 

“Yes… yes…” Jonghyun shook his head, trying to catch his breath who seemed a bit heavier now. “So… you got to talk with him? Are you with him right now?”

 

 _“Uh no. He’s gone already. I… I tried to talk to him, called his name. But… he doesn’t seem to remember me.”_ Minho answered.

 

“Alright.” Jonghyun huffed, eyes focusing on the street in front of him. “Alright.”

 

_“Jonghyun, is it—”_

 

“We don’t know yet.” Jonghyun answered. “But, I met Lee Jinki today, and everything seemed to make sense.”

 

 _“Lee Jinki? As in, your best friend in high school?”_ Minho seemed surprised by Jonghyun’s statement. _“Didn’t you said before that, he’s actually on the… what is that—the suspicious list of the infamous gang leader—”_

 

“I hope no one is around you right now when you said that.”

 

_“Don’t worry, I’m all alone in my car right now.”_

 

“Good. Me too.” Jonghyun inhaled once again. “Yes he’s on the list of people who’s suspected being one the infamous gang leader in Seoul. But so far we don’t have any evidences on him yet, and it’s so hard to track him down because he owns a big weapon company in which government is using his service.”

 

 _“I see. The police’s having hard time to find the evidence because it’s hard to track which one is the legal, and which one is the illegal weapon smuggling huh. That bastard.”_ Minho growled. _“Jonghyun, whatever is going to happen, I’m on your side, you know. You can always count on me.”_

 

“Yeah Minho.” Jonghyun smiled a bit. “Thanks.”

 

The phone call ended shortly after that, and Jonghyun was taking a deep breath before he started his car. It couldn’t be a mere coincidence that he met Jinki in the same place where Minho met Kibum too.

 

_Everything’s going to make sense now._

 

Still, Jonghyun didn’t have any evidences.

 

And if all his deductions are true, then that means he’s facing one of the most dangerous man in Korea.

 

_God please bless his luck._

 

* * *

 

…

 

“Tell me why are you pouting?”

 

When both Jinki and Key met again at the car, he was greeted by a super pouty Key who didn’t even looking at him in the eyes. Jinki could tell that his kitty was in a super bad mood, but he didn’t know why. Is there any correlation with his meeting with Jonghyun before?

 

_But there’s no way Key—_

 

“Are you bored with me?” Key asked, his expression turned sad. “Do you… not find me beautiful anymore so you go out with someone?”  

 

“Huh?” Jinki frowned as he heard Key’s sentences. _He didn’t understand._ “What do you mean? I’m seeing someone?”

 

“I saw you… talking with someone who didn’t look like your client at all, at the cafe before.” Key answered. “Is he your… boyfriend?”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

“Well, no.” Jinki chuckled. “He used to be my friend when we’re in high school, the meeting with him was accidental.”

 

“Really?” Key’s eyes perked up as he heard Jinki’s answers. The kitty leaned his head to Jinki’s shoulder, linking his arms together with Jinki and acting all spoiled again. “Okay then. I’m glad he he. He used to be your friend, um? So that means… he’s not your friend anymore?”

 

A smirk appeared on Jinki’s lips, and he leaned his back to the car seat, looking all relaxed.

 

“Yeah. I think he’s more on the side of the enemy now.”

  
  


..

  
  


The big mahogany doors in front of Jinki’s mansion were finally opened, welcoming whoever guests who just arrived at that building.

 

Both Jinki and Key entered the mansion, with Key still lacing their arm together. The kitty’s smiling rather smugly to every female maids who has a crush on Jinki, he always love to show them that he’s Jinki’s favorite. Sometimes he won’t even bother to hide all the kiss marks which were planted on his body. He likes to show it to everyone, just a prove that he belongs to Jinki.

 

They walked to Jinki’s room together, and Key is thrilled at the idea of trying all his new clothes in front of Jinki.

 

Key actually has his own room, but he rarely use it whenever Jinki’s around. He usually would sleep with Jinki (methaporally or not) in his Master’s bedroom. But, of course Key has to use his own bedroom when Jinki isn’t around to go overseas for business.

 

“Any other stories you want to tell me today?” Jinki asked as they entered his bedroom. It’s become a routine to ask Key about all his activities everyday.

 

“Mm… what else…” Key seemed to think for a bit. “Ah well, I met a weird stranger at the bathroom mall today.”

 

“Oh?” Jinki could feel that his eyebrows twitched. “What kind of stranger?”

 

“Tall, small face, big eyes. And he eyed me suspiciously.” Key answered.

 

“Did he said something to you?”

 

A pause, and Key was thinking for a bit.

 

“He… he did.” Key gulped. “I think he did.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Key didn’t like this, Jinki eyed him suspiciously with those sharp eyes. He remembered those stare, it was unforgettable, and… _scary._ And his voice tone, loud and demanding, as if Jinki’s angry at him.

 

“I… I don’t remember.” Key answered.

 

But it’s as if Jinki didn’t believe in what he said. Because Jinki’s still having that scary expression in him. “I need you to go the basement with me, now.”

 

_Oh no._

 

 _Not the basement,_ **_anything about the basement._ **

 

“O-Onew…” Key’s face was full of fear now. Terrified on what could happen to him later, at the basement. _He never like the basement._ **He hates the basement**. _Basement is just for… punishment. And Key hates punishment._ “P-please… I really don’t remember what it is. Please…”

 

The kitty’s trying to get his Master’s attention now, hoping that his Master would forgive him for whatever he done wrong, but Jinki’s expression remains, and he grabbed Key’s arm instead, dragging him to the basement.

 

“Onew—n-no!” Key was shouting right now, he’s scared, scared at the man in front of him. Scared of what kind of punishment he will be getting at the basement. “Onew—no, no—please… forgive me… nononono.”

 

His face already filled with tears, and he couldn’t help but to follow Jinki’s steps, because clearly he has to obey his Master. No matter how much he hates it.

 

It’s been years since he got his punishment in the basement. Usually it would be just a little punishment on the bed in which Key was absolutely enjoying it.

 

_But this kind of punishment. The basement punishment. Is different._

 

The basement was big, and dark. The only light source in there was just one small lamp which almost died after years being used. There’s a chair in the middle of basement, and Key shut his eyes tightly, remembering bad memories in there.

 

“Sit.”

 

He could hear Jinki’s demanding tone again, and Key’s body was trembling as he finally took a seat. His tears weren’t affecting Jinki right now, and it seemed that Jinki, is really angry at him.

 

“Onew… I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

 

It didn’t bother Jinki at all, and his Master now was shouting, walking towards the entrance to get some stuffs from one of his men.

 

A rope was in Jinki’s hand by the time he came back, and Key could feel that his whole body trembling. His eyes couldn’t stop producing the tears, and he gulped lightly.

 

_There’s no turning back._

 

Jinki began to tie him up at the chair. From both his hands, and slowly it’s both his legs. The knot was strong, and there’s just no way Key could get out from it, no matter how skilled he is. He noticed that Jinki’s carrying a blindfold too, and it wasn’t long before darkness welcoming him.

 

“You’ll be in here for hours. How long is it exactly, I still haven't decide. But you’ll be here long enough to not repeating your mistake again. Understand?”

 

There’s no use to try giving him any excuse now. Jinki hates excuses, and Key didn’t want to make Jinki more angry than this. And that’s why Key just nodded, while mumbling a small ‘ _yes’._

 

He could hear a click sound, and the darkness surrounding him was becoming more intense. Jinki had turned off the light. Next he could hear the sound of door closed, and another click sound.

 

He’s being locked now. _Alone. In the basement. With no lights on. Just, nothing._

 

And Key was more than terrified, he cannot stop crying even though he wants too.

 

There won’t be any cuddles tonight, nor Jinki’s warm and fluffy bed.

 

_Just him, and the darkness accompanying him._

 

* * *

 

...

 

K-Class is one of the famous club located in Seoul. Most teenagers go there, trying to have fun, forgetting about all their problems for a while, and some are just trying to challenge their luck by getting laid—or, get wasted. Most celebrities or famous people go there too, and the security in there is tight. Normal people couldn’t just merely walk inside there and enjoying the club, _no._

 

There’s a private lounge on top of the building, only for people who could afford a bit too much than the usual entrance fee. The private lounge is different, it wasn’t that crowded, and the atmosphere in there was actually calming. In contrast with the main club on the lower floor, which was crowded with people dancing and all.

 

Jinki found himself to be in there that night, just enjoying his drinks at the bar while his eyes were looking around. He’s alone tonight, and might as well enjoying himself now. His little kitty is cute, but sometimes _he needs punishment to remember who he is_ , that’s why.

 

His guards were just outside the private lounge, still keeping an eye of his surroundings. But really, Jinki was almost a regular in this lounge, so everyone’s here mostly are familiar face.

 

He was in the middle of enjoying his shots when his eyes caught a familiar face. In fact, that face was the one he just met before, at the afternoon, in the cafe.

 

“Jonghyun.” Jinki almost whisper his name, but then the said person was looking at his way, and as Jinki expected. Jonghyun was walking towards him now.

 

_How convenient._

 

“Jinki.” Jonghyun was smiling by the time he stood in front of him, he took a seat beside him and ordered a shot to the bartender.

 

“So,” Jinki began. “What should I call you tonight? No offense, but I recall that you prefer spending your time at a rather cheap club, instead of this kind of club… unless… you’re in the middle of undercover, and spying your target now. You have a nickname for your undercover, right?”

 

“Mhm.” Jonghyun smirked. “Smart as always. Call me Bling Bling.” he chuckled as he received his shot.

 

“So, am I wrong?”

 

“Nope. You’re right.” Jonghyun gulped down his shot in one gulp. His face’s heating for a bit as the effect, he wasn’t actually that keen of alcohol. “I’m in the middle of undercover, and now spying my target.”

 

“Heh.” Jinki chuckled. “I’ll make a pretty good detective too, don’t you think?”

 

“Pretty much yes.” Jonghyun nodded. “And you’re a regular here, I recall?”

 

“Yeah.” Jinki answered, didn’t deny that assumption. Jonghyun must already suspected him anyway. “The atmosphere’s calm in here rather than downstairs.” he eyed Jonghyun before leaned closer to him. “So, how’s your target, got anything from him?”

 

“Hmm…” Jonghyun smiled at Jinki, seemed to enjoy the attention of the older men to him. “You seemed so interested in my job, Jinki.”

 

“Of course. I’m always curious on how it works, the undercover thingy. What are you investigating anyway?”

 

Jonghyun could see the smirk on Jinki’s mouth. _This man._

 

“Yeah. I’m already done with the investigation thingy now.” he chuckled. “How about we play a game instead?”

 

“What game?” Jinki leaned to the counter, staring at Jonghyun with interest.

 

“Poker?” Jonghyun showed him his cards, and he’s smirking now. “The winner gets to ask five questions from the loser.”

 

“Just questions huh?” Jinki pouted. “Not that interested.”

 

“Well then, for me it’s questions, and answers.” Jonghyun huffed. “What do you want?”

 

Jinki’s smirks was getting bigger by the time Jonghyun asked him that. “Mmm… I wanna try to sleep with you, just one night.”

 

Jonghyun took a deep breath as he heard that, _he wasn’t going to like this_. But he was sure, that he would win.

 

“Fine. Game’s on.”

  
  
  


..

  
  
  


Thirty minutes later, and Jonghyun had been thanking God because now he was indeed winning from that bastard Jinki. He was always confident in this game, and it was only necessary for him to ask for the game that he knew he would win.

 

_Good._

 

“I won.” Jonghyun smirked after the intense minutes he had just been spending. “That means I could ask you the questions.”

 

Jinki clicked his tongue as he threw the cards away. Well, he should’ve known this. “Yeah,” he tried to smile. “Be my guest.”

 

“I expect you to answer this truthfully…” Jonghyun warned him and Jinki was just chuckled.

 

“Mmm, let’s hear the questions first…”

 

_It won’t going to be easy with Jinki, Jonghyun just knew it._

 

“What do you know about _Shine-e_? Ring any bell of it?”

 

_That’s a bit to the point for the first question._

 

“I heard that’s one of the most powerful gang in Korea. Rumours say that the gang is active on Seoul, hmm?” Jinki answered.

 

“Yes. They’re based in Seoul and is very active in here. The gang is at it’s peak now as most of Seoul’s territory are theirs. We’ve heard some of the companies actually asking for their protection so that their illegal stuffs won’t get noticed by the police.” Jonghyun continued, keeping his voice as low as possible. But then again, tonight’s quiet, not so much people are on this lounge. The only people who’s enjoying their time on the bar were only them.

 

“Wow.” Jinki smirked. “Then the gang leader… must be doing a really good job.”

 

For a moment Jonghyun could only stared at Jinki. His big puppy eyes were getting bigger upon hearing those sentences, and for a bit of time, Jonghyun forgets about all his questions to Jinki.

 

_This man is a narcissist._

 

“Yeah.” Jonghyun could feel that he was a bit pissed off after responding to that. “Now move on to the second question…”

 

_Jinki was enjoying Jonghyun’s expression so much right now._

 

“What do you know about Kim Kibum?”

 

“He’s your precious little brother.” Jinki answered. “You told me that he was kidnapped, and that he might still be alive right now. Your suspicion landed on Shine-e I assume, as the one who’s responsible for all the kidnapping.”

 

“Very good.” Jonghyun nodded. “You know what?” he leaned closer to Jinki. “My suspicion might be true, though.”

 

“Hmm?” Jinki tilted his head. “Which one?”

 

“That my brother is still alive, and he might be the victim of kidnapping.” Jonghyun answered.

 

“What makes you so sure of that?”

 

Jonghyun gulped for once, staring at Jinki’s eyes. “My friend might saw him today.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“At the mall we were visiting earlier today. He saw him in there.”

 

_So Key was talking about Jonghyun’s friend before. Huh. What a coincidence._

 

“So, did you get to meet your brother?” Jinki asked, looking a bit excited. “He’s at the mall we’re visiting, your friend saw him, then you’re surely meeting him, right?”

 

Jonghyun pursed his lips at Jinki’s reaction. _Jinki’s immediately confirmed that it was indeed Kibum whom his friend saw._ He didn’t even ask Jonghyun if Minho was sure that it was Kibum that he saw, and not someone who looks like him. _Interesting._

 

“Sadly, he was leaving before my friend could stop him.” Jonghyun sighed. “But, my friend said that he’s leaving with a nice looking man with suit once they exited the mall.” _It was a lie actually._ Minho didn’t get to see who’s with Key when he’s leaving. Jonghyun just wanna see Jinki’s reaction.

 

_And Jinki tensed as he heard that._

 

No one supposed to see them together because they met at the car.

 

_So… is Jonghyun tricking him now?_

 

_He might be._

 

“Really?” Jinki looked surprised. “Then I suggest, you search for a nice-looking man with suit then.”

 

Jonghyun frowned at Jinki’s reaction. “It wasn’t easy, Jinki.”

 

“Yes, I know.” Jinki nodded. “If only your friend could mention the specific kind of suit the man’s wearing. The colors of the suit, or, the brand. Then maybe you could get a lead of it, hmm?”

 

And Jinki could see through his mind, well, as expected of him.

 

“Yeah.” Jonghyun nodded. “If only.”

 

And Jonghyun tried his best to calm himself once he saw the smirks on Jinki’s face. _Oh well. At least he’s getting somewhere._

 

“Just a warning, though…” Jinki suddenly said. “You better be careful on your next questions. Jonghyun, I think you don’t really know what you’re facing now.”

 

_Oh._

 

Don’t worry, Jonghyun’s well aware of his enemy right now actually. Even though he actually didn’t know what kind of power that his enemy actually posses. He knew that he’s facing one of the most dangerous man in Korea, _and he’s gonna risk it for the sake of his brother._

 

“Third question…” Jonghyun continued, he took a deep breath once again before asking this question. This one… was from his own investigation after going from place to place. “There’s one crucial name, from Shine-e. I think… it might be the leader or the high-rank position…”

 

“Mmm?”

 

Jonghyun stared him at the eyes. “What do you know about Onew?”

 

Jinki’s lips almost twitch into another smirk after hearing that. _Really. Jonghyun you’re too far._ Jinki was about to open his mouth when Jonghyun grabbed his palm, two of his fingers digging into his wrist.

 

“Now don’t lie to me… I could sense your pulse.”

 

And Jinki wouldn’t get the throne of the boss in the gang if he couldn’t control his expressions, or all the reactions on his body. He’s been in a hell of torture just to get the position. _It wasn’t easy. And he felt like he was living in a hell everyday._

 

“Yeah, you could sense it. My pulse.” Jinki breathes, staring directly at Jonghyun’s eyes. “Onew, you said…? Hmm, I’ve never heard of it.”

 

Jinki could feel that Jonghyun was pressing his fingers harder to his wrist now.

 

“First time hearing that kind of name… have you searched for it on the internet maybe? Any funny article found?”

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “That wasn’t a name, I think. It’s a nickname… who would use a real name in a gang actually?”

 

“Some stupid people, maybe.” Jinki grinned. “Anyway, Onew… as I said. It’s my first time hearing it. That nickname is kind of dumb too, right? It doesn’t sounds scary or make you shivers when you heard it.”

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “Are you Onew—”

 

“Is that your fourth question?”

 

“It might be.”

 

Jinki was leaning closer to Jonghyun by now, their faces were only inch apart. And using his other hand, Jinki’s reaching on Jonghyun’s suit pocket, taking a recorder out, and turning it off. “Would be convenient to answer it without this thing, right?”

 

_Jonghyun almost stopped breathing._

 

_How could he discovered it—well, shit._

 

“And no. I’m not, whoever Onew is.” Jinki answered him, distancing himself from Jonghyun now. “Well, it’s been fun, playing with you Jonghyun—err, Bling Bling..” he smiled. “Unfortunately, I have to go now.”

 

“Oh.” Jonghyun stood up. “Well, you haven’t answer my fifth question yet.”

 

Jinki was rolling his eyes by now. “Shoot.”

 

“Can I have your phone number?”

 

* * *

 

…

 

The darkness was still welcoming him by the time Key opened his eyes. He tried to listen closely to his surroundings, but all he could hear was just the sound of his own rigid breathing, as well as his beating heart. It seemed that he's still in the basement, and he didn't have a clue on how long he had spent his time in the basement, just crying, and thinking.

 

_Everything’s had been exhausting._

 

His stomach made a low grumble sound and Key cursed inside. He's slowly getting hungry right now. But, he could still hold it. The hunger inside him was nothing to compare if he wanna go to toilet. He didn't want Jinki to found him that he’s pissing himself in this basement.

 

There were sounds of steps coming, slowly getting bigger each seconds it approaching him. And all Key could do was just hoping that it would be Onew. _Please let it be Onew._ He wants all of this to end, _just, enough._

 

The basement’s door finally opened again, finally, after— _well, he didn’t know how many hours he had been there_. Key could smell the scent coming from the man in front of him, and he remember exactly who’s this, the only one who use this kind of perfume.

 

“Onew…” Key opened his mouth, moving his head up even though he couldn’t see his Master because of the blindfold. “I’m… I’m glad you’re back. Onew—Onew please, I’m sorry. I’ve learned my lesson, I’m sorry.”

 

There was a sound of chair being dragged, and Key assumed that now Jinki was sitting in front of him.

 

“Onew—”

 

“Your name. What’s your name?”

 

Key gulped a bit as he heard those tone coming from Jinki’s mouth. It’s been a long time since he heard those kind of tone. Truthfully, he was a bit intimidated by it.

 

“Key. My name is Key.” Key answered.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Key found himself trembling as he answered Jinki’s questions, one by one. “I am Key.”

 

“Who is Key?”

 

“Key is me. And Key belongs to Onew, and Onew only.” he could feel his tears building up again on the edge of his eyes, but he holds it.

 

“What’s your name?” Jinki asked again.

 

“My name’s Key.” his voice trembling.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“I am Key.” Key knows that he could never stutter in answering Jinki’s question, _never._

 

“Who is Key?”

 

“Key is me. I am Key. And Key belongs to Onew. And Onew only.” his heart was beating so fast right now, there’s nothing he can do except answering Jinki’s question. After all, he has to convince Jinki, _that he’s indeed Key._

 

“Tell me about Key.”

 

“Key is…” Key gulped for a bit before continue to answer. “Key is… someone… who belongs to Onew.”

 

“And does Key has any memories about his past? Tell me the details, from the start.”

 

“Whom am I speaking to?”

 

Jinki smirked at that question, Key was getting better at this. _Somehow he was kind of proud._ Key asked him first who he’s talking to even though it’s clear that Jinki’s the one talking to him. He opened his mouth again to answer. _He’ll play along._ “Not Onew.”

 

“Then I couldn’t tell you anything.” Key replied, gulping his saliva again as he answered. _He hoped he didn’t give any wrong answer._

 

“Tell me anything about Key.” Jinki replied again. “Or the punch will be stung.”

 

“Who are you again?”

 

“Not Onew.” Jinki answered.

 

“Then you can go to hell.”

 

Seconds later, and Key could feel a rush of pain stung on his chest. He coughed so hard, trying to catch his breath, and he just realized that Jinki punched him.

 

_Ah, it’s been a long time._

 

“Tell me anything about Key, all the details, about his past and all.”

 

Key could feel that now Jinki was yanking on his hair, roughly. He was used to accept this kind of treatment, but it’s still hurt. “Who am I talking to?”

 

“Not Onew.”

 

“Go to hell— _uh!_ ” he received another punch on his chest again, and Key almost dropped his tears. He holds it again, taking a deep breath— _a painful deep breath, thanks to the punch_ —to calm himself. “I won’t tell you anything. Unless you’re Onew.”

 

“Then, Key… mind to tell me… about your past hmm? How’s your childhood back then?”

 

Key took a deep breath again. “Who am I talking to.”

 

_“Your Master.”_

 

Key gulped a bit as he heard that answer. “My name’s Key. Master brought me to this mansion when I was eight years old. Since then, Master is the only one who had been raising me. You taught me everything. You taught me how to read, how to write, how to survive, how to become strong. And I am forever be grateful to your kindness, Master.”

 

Jinki hummed as he heard those answer. “How’s your life, before you meet your Master, huh?”

 

“To whom am I speaking to?”

 

_“Your Master.”_

 

“I don’t have any life before I met Master.”

 

Jinki grinned to himself.

 

_Perfect._

 

_Key is perfect._

 

“Does Key got any name before he meets his Master?”

 

“Who am I speaking to…?”

 

_“Your Master.”_

 

“No. My name’s Key. And my life began when I met my Master. There’s nothing, just nothing, nothing in Key’s life before he meets Master. No memories, not even a name. There’s no life in Key, before he meets his Master.”

 

Jinki’s hand was touching Key’s chin now, bringing it up slowly. “What’s your name then?”

 

“My name’s Key, and only Key. And I belong only to Onew.”

 

_Yes. Perfect._

 

Jinki slowly untie the blindfold around Key’s eyes, and he could see Key blinked for a few times, adjusting his eyes to all the lights which slowly gathers in his senses. Key’s eyes were red, it seemed that he’s trying his best not to cry.

 

And when Key caught the glimpse of person in front of him to be none other than Jinki, he immediately broke into tears.

 

“Is it over—is it over?”

 

“Yes.” Jinki slowly untying all the ropes around his kitty’s body. “Yes, it’s over now. It’s over now. Are you okay?”

 

His obedient kitty was crying heavily by the time all the rope on his body gone, he stared at Jinki and spoke slowly. “Can I touch you—can I hug you—”

 

“Yes. Yes you can, Key.”

 

As soon as Jinki answered that, Key abruptly throwing himself onto Jinki, hugging him tightly while burying his head to the gap between Jinki’s shoulder and neck. He cried, and cried, and still cried even when Jinki was patting him, and carrying him back to his bedroom.

 

“I’m so scared… I’m so scared… I’m sorry… I’m sorry. I’ve learned my lesson… please forgive me...” the kitty was muttering those sentences, again and again. And Jinki had been calming him down, saying stuffs like _‘you’re forgiven’_ or anything.

 

Minutes later, and Key finally calmed down, still clutching onto Jinki, he didn’t seem to wanna away from his Master. For him, his Master is the only one who could make him feel safe and secured.

 

“Onew…” Key slowly raised himself up, sitting on his Master’s lap, wrapping his arms tightly around his Master’s neck and he’s just lay his head there, _on Jinki’s shoulder,_ slowly feeling comfortable and all.

 

And Jinki never refused all the affections from Key once he was done punishing him. The younger boy needs comfort after all, and Jinki will give it to him. _Maybe that’s why Key’s really attached to him_. Well, Jinki didn’t let Key to be close with someone else other than him too actually.

 

“Master…”

 

Jinki noticed the change of title Key was calling him right now, and he could see a different emotions in the younger boy expression. At least he probably wouldn’t cry again, _maybe._

 

“Can I kiss you?” Key asked slowly, his eyes were full of hopes. The trace of tears still could be seen on both his cheek and Jinki wiped it with his palm.

 

“Yes you can.”

 

The answer made Key slowly leaned closer, capturing Jinki’s lips with his, and their tongues danced almost instantly. If Jinki could describe the kiss, then it was rather different than all their previous kisses before, because Key was crying again in the middle of it, and he could actually taste some of his tears which smeared near his lips.

 

_It’s salty._

 

“Am I still your favorite?” Key asked once they broke the kiss, his insecurities were consuming him, especially when he remembered Jinki talking to one of his _‘used to be best friends’_. He was afraid Jinki would leave him. Jinki is all he has in his whole life, and Key didn’t like the idea of Jinki leaving him for someone else, _really._ “Even after you decided to punish me at the basement again, am I still your favorite…?” he asked with trembling voice.

 

“You’ll always be my favorite.” Jinki answered.

 

 _It’s the truth._ At first Jinki didn’t think that he would get attached to the kid. But as the time went by, he found the kid was precious, and he’s actually turning into someone beautiful, also deadly. He managed to prove himself as one of the best assassin in the whole gang, and Jinki is proud of him.

 

One of his big weakness maybe is just his heart, Key’s heart is fragile as a thin glass. He would get sentimental for over tiny things, and he actually put some real feelings into his Master.

 

Jinki knew that Key lacked of affection and thus he had been seeking it from Jinki only. The one who serves as his Master. Key would give him everything, just to make Jinki happy.

 

A smile appeared on Key’s lips once Jinki said that, he kissed Jinki shortly on the lips again before lifting himself up. “I’m happy.” he nuzzled into Jinki’s neck. “Claim me then, Onew. Make me yours.”

 

Jinki should’ve been surprised for Key suggesting them into having sex, but then again… he thinks this kid already mistaken sex as the same as affection. Which is why Jinki’s going to give it to him.

 

He nuzzled closer to Key’s neck, whispering on his ear while lifting one of the younger’s thigh in his lap. “Then strip for me, will you?”

  
  


..

  
  


The sounds of skin slapping, and breathy moans were filling up the room.

 

Jinki felt that he could never get bored of Key’s expression in the bedroom, no matter how much they’re doing it. Like now, when Key was on top of him, riding on his member, bouncing his hips while staring right at Jinki’s eyes.

 

The younger boy looked gorgeous as always, with his mouth slightly parted, panting, and how his face became redder every time he’s close to his release. Some of the strands of his blond bangs fell, almost covering both his eyes. His long eyelashes could be seen when he closes his eyes, right when the tip of Jinki’s member hitting the right angle once again.

 

“Master, can I kiss you—please…” he pleaded with breathy moans, both his thighs curled, struggling a bit as he tried to reaching down to Jinki who’s laying down on his own bed now.

 

Jinki was lifting himself up now, and that sudden movement made Key yelped, because the tip suddenly reached too deep, and he could feel his whole body trembling as Jinki’s kissing his lips right now.

 

_Yeah. This is it._

 

_This is what Key wants._

 

“I love you…” Key whispered on Jinki’s mouth as they kissed. “I love you…” he tangled his hands again to Jinki’s neck, bringing the kiss deeper.

 

It wasn’t the first time Key confessed to him, but it’s always taken him aback when he heard it.

 

“I know.” Jinki replied.

 

_I know._

 

* * *

 

…

..

.

  


_It was already past midnight, just two minutes more until the time of the arrangement, and if they didn’t come in time, then Jinki would surely cancelled whatever the hell contract they have. Jinki didn’t like waiting, and it would leave a bad taste already if his client was late on their first meeting._

 

_Well, this wasn’t actually the first meeting._

 

 _They just want to give Jinki some kind of… prize? Or what is that actually, some kind of_ guarantee. _They didn’t specifically say what is it, but they’re sure that Jinki’s going to like it, they said._

 

_If it was another bitchy woman, then Jinki would definitely just go rather than wasting his time in here._

 

_Not that he dislikes woman, he enjoys having some fun time with them, it’s just that he’s had enough._

 

_One of the surprise for him tonight was, when the clients actually arrived on time, and he was kinda disappointed because that means he couldn’t avoid the meeting._

 

_They talked formally like always, discussing business, until finally it was time for them to give Jinki what they say as… prize._

 

_The two clients in front of him were leading him to a basement, where he could see a lot of doors in there. The basement looks more like a prison in Jinki’s point of view actually. And as they walked further, Jinki could hear a faint sob of a young boy. The sounds get louder by the time they arrived at the cell located on the end of the way._

 

_A pair of beautiful feline eyes greeted him as soon as the cell was opened. As he expected, the sob was from this young boy._

 

_“From now on, he’s yours.”_

 

_Jinki wants to protest actually. Because clearly he’s not some kind of pedophile who enjoys in having his fun with a kid, not to mention that this kid is a boy._

 

_But he was a bit intrigued by his clients words, about training that boy into a powerful and loyal assassin from the young age, because kids, are easy to be manipulated._

 

That was the first meeting of Jinki and Kibum.

 

_The boy had been grabbing Jinki’s palm as tight as he could, and when they walked into his car, the boy ran._

 

He ran.

 

_And his little feet were actually very useful, because he’s fast, and agile._

 

_The boy didn’t seem to run into just anywhere. He seemed to know where he’s heading too. That means… he knew where he’s going back._

 

_And Jinki followed him, that night._

  
  


_.._

  
  
  


_The color of red was dominating the night sky when Kibum arrived at his house._

 

_Which unfortunately, because when he arrived, the color of red was from the fire which was burning Kibum’s house. A big fire, and it’s scary because… he could see everything melted in front of him._

 

Kibum screamed. He screamed of his father, of his mother, and his brother.

 

But no one answered.

 

_Just like when he’s locked at the basement. When he called all his family, no one came._

 

And now… he has nothing.

 

_The fire was burning his house into ashes, and there’s nothing he could do._

 

_He was on the verge of tears when he noticed a familiar man standing by his side. He recognize that face as the one with some of the bad people before. But this one…_

 

_Kibum didn’t know, but he definitely sure that the man beside him is not a bad man._

 

_“You could come with me if you want.”_

 

_He decided to follow him._

  
  


_.._

  
  


_The car stopped in front of a big mansion._

 

_Kibum’s eyes perked up as he saw the big building in front of him, and he unconsciously grabbing the man’s arm tighter. As he entered the mansion, the man was finally looking at him. He noticed how that almond shaped eyes staring at him, from head to toes._

 

_And then the man leaned closer._

 

**_“Listen… from now on, your name is Key. Alright?”_ **

  
  


_.._

  
  


_Kibum could live by that new name._ Key. _It’s simple. It has meaning in English language, something like lock, and even though Kibum didn’t understand why Jinki named him that, he likes the name._

 

_He will live with that name, and… and somehow… Kibum wants to make Jinki proud. He wants to show Jinki that he didn’t make the wrong choice by taking him. And that’s why, he would try his best, to do what Jinki already told him._

 

_Jinki told him that his name’s Onew, and Key had been calling him with that name since ever._

 

_Jinki is kind. He would teach him a lot of things. He teach him how to read any difficult books, how to socialize, manners, and basically everything. Jinki also teached him basic knowledge, and every time Key asked him about something, Jinki would answer with something easy to understand._

 

_And when Jinki wants him to have a physical training, he never objects._

 

_At first, it was difficult for him. He never likes sports, unlike his elementary friend—Minho, he prefers to be the audience when it comes to sports instead the player._

 

_But as time went by, he could finally adjust with all the hard trainings, and basically, even though his strength wasn’t that good, he’s focusing himself to master all sort of weapons. And with his agility, he could easily took out his enemy on his first official mission._

 

_He remembered his first mistake._

 

_Key thought of something funny his brother had told him, and when Key went to told Jinki the jokes, Jinki was more than angry at him._

 

_That was the first time Jinki ever hit him, on the face. And he felt like that it hurts so much because even though he’s used to all the rough treatment in trainings, this time, the one who punched him was Jinki._

 

Whom he dearly loves by all his heart.

 

The one he admires so much.

 

_“Do not ever mentioned about that again. Aren’t you Key now? You’re supposed to only remember all the life you’re spending in here, not your previous life!”_

 

_Jinki’s tone was harsh as he said that, and Key made a note on his mind to never bring anything from his previous life before._

 

_But apparently, not mentioning anything from his previous life, wasn’t enough. Jinki wants him to forget, forget all the memories he had from his previous life._

 

_And that’s why, the next time Key slipped the memories from his mouth, it wasn’t just punch that he received. Key was humiliated, getting shouted in front of all Jinki’s men. And he remembered that he couldn’t stop crying all day, because now they realized, that Key was just a mere child. Nothing valuable than his agility and his master in weaponry._

 

_The next time, was much worse._

 

_After getting humiliated, he was dragged into basement, and it had been a routine for Key to spend his days at the basement if, he made mistakes, by mentioning any memories, or even just his previous name in front Jinki._

 

_Sometimes he wouldn’t get any food for a day when he spent his time at the basement. The basement was dark, and the little light from the lamp didn’t help Key that much because Jinki always blindfold him._

 

_Strangely, after keeping Key for hours—or sometimes for days—in the basement, Jinki would pamper him, with everything._

 

_He would buy anything that Key wants. He would allow Key to eat whatever he wants to eat. And he would give Key lots of hugs, and kisses on the forehead, before he sleeps. Jinki would even gives him his sunshine smile, and sometimes, Key thought that Jinki, wasn’t actually bad._

 

_Sure, Jinki is terrifying when he’s angry._

 

_But he’s always nice after that, apologizing for his actions to Key, asking if he was okay, and pamper him with… basically almost everything. Whatever Key wants, Jinki would granted it. Even when Key pleaded him to go to the amusement park where Jinki ends up renting the whole rides all for Key himself. Key thought that he must be the happiest boy on earth._

 

_Little Key didn’t understand, that he was being manipulated, day by day, everyday… by Jinki._

 

_Jinki would make Key depend only on him. He would make Key trust only him. And he would make Key rely only on him. Just no one else, but Jinki._

 

_There was one time, when Jinki allowed him to have pets. And Key was more than happy when Jinki granted him his wish._

 

_But then, he made that particular mistake again._

 

_The next thing happened, was definitely a nightmare for Key._

 

_His pet was getting tortured instead, and Key couldn’t stop screaming, pleading Jinki to have him the one getting tortured instead of his beloved dog. And Jinki, was agreeing to that._

 

_Even though it’s resulting Key to spent his time in the basement for almost a month, while Jinki was constantly screaming, shouting, yelling, and accusing him. Not to mention the constant hit he received, all over his body._

 

_Jinki’s breaking him. All his insanity, and his mental._

 

_While Key was crying, Jinki was whispering, repeating the same words all over Key’s ear. Everyday._

 

**_“Your name’s Key, and only Key. And you belong to me. Just forget everything about your previous life, and you’ll be fine.”_ **

 

_That’s all it takes, for Key, to soon forget all his previous memories and life. He never mentions about his previous name, nor all his previous memories again._

 

_He was no longer Kim Kibum._

 

_He’s just Key._

 

_And he belongs to Jinki._

  
  


_.._

  
  
  


_Their relationship changed into a more intimate way when Key was accidentally peeping on Jinki having an intercouse, with a woman._

 

_Key had been upset about it. The image of Jinki thrusting into that woman, was lingering on Key’s mind all day. And he had been jealous about it. Because the woman, is beautiful._

 

_And although Key’s aware that he’s beautiful too, he didn’t have any parts in his body that resemblance woman. Maybe his slim waist has always been an exception, but then Key was trying to make himself more beautiful every day, so that Jinki would look at him._

 

_So that Jinki wouldn’t think of him only as child._

 

_He would be seventeen in just a few days, and he knew, he’s not a child anymore._

 

_Key knew he couldn’t get Jinki’s attention if he didn’t try hard enough. And that’s why, he decided to seduce Jinki in his bed, just two days before his seventeen birthday._

 

_He would make Jinki to see only him, so that he wouldn’t even search for someone else, because Key, is enough for Jinki to satisfy all his needs._

 

_All Key’s hard works were worth it in the end._

 

* * *

 

 

...

..

.

 

“Lee Jinki is Onew, I’m sure of it.”

 

Minho never seen Jonghyun said something with those kind of confident before. Both of them had been helping each other, gathering all kind of evidences as much as they could to bring Jinki down. But to no avail.

 

Because Lee Jinki is dangerous, and he’s very careful in doing whatever crimes he’s doing.

 

_He’s best at it, and Jonghyun couldn’t deny it._

 

He already got one photograph of his little brother exiting the big mansion of Jinki’s, but that was basically it. _Nothing more_. That one photograph couldn’t bring Jinki down or anything.

 

But, one thing Jonghyun was sure is, it was Kibum, the man on the photo, who’s standing in front of the big gate of Jinki’s mansion. Those face, and that scar on his right eyebrows. Yes there’s no mistaking that it’s Kibum, his little brother who had been missing for ten years.

 

There’s a feeling of relief in Jonghyun as he stared at that photo. Mainly because of the truth that Kibum is alive and well. He’s healthy as ever, and Jonghyun had been grateful about it. But there’s a feeling of guilt too inside Jonghyun.

 

And it’s because he couldn’t spend all this ten years with his little brother. Couldn’t make any beautiful memories with his only family left. Which made him swore, that once he reunited with Kibum again, he would spend all his time with Kibum.

 

“We don’t have that much evidence about him…” Minho replied. “What are you planning to do?”

 

“I don’t know… but I want to have Kibum back.” Jonghyun answered. “He’s my little brother. How dare he kidnapped my only family. I would definitely have him back, no matter what happened.”

 

“You cannot just barge inside Jinki’s mansion and screaming at him to give your brother back, Jonghyun.” Minho sighed. “We have to think of a plan, very carefully.”

 

“I do have Jinki’s phone number, though.”

 

* * *

 

…

..

.

  
  


Key was having his peaceful Sunday afternoon by reading a fashion magazine on top of his bed when his bedroom door opened abruptly, making him shrieked. Oh, he remembered that beautiful face who’s standing in front of the door. He have seen that face before for a few times at the mansion.

 

“Ohh! You become more beautiful from the last time I saw you!”

 

_And that voice. Yep. Key definitely remember him._

 

“Taemin.” Key answered. “How long have you been in here?”

 

Taemin blinked for a few times before laughed, leaning closer to Key and kissed him on his cheek. “What’s with that rude welcoming? Onew invites me here you know.”

 

“Oh?” Key frowned. Jinki didn’t told him anything, and Key had a rather unpleasant memories with Taemin, so he would rather not spending his time with Jinki’s little brother right now.

 

“You become way more beautiful than before, Key!” Taemin smirked, leaning closer to the beautiful man in front of him. “My brother is so lucky, he gets to fuck you everyday. I wanna try it too.”

 

“I belong to Onew only.” Key answered shortly, and Taemin chuckled.

 

“I know. You basically told me the exact same kind of thing when I dragged you into my bedroom that time.” Taemin eyed Key carefully. “Now, where’s that brother of mine. It’s unlike him to be late like this—”

 

“Here.”

 

Jinki appeared at the entrance, wearing his armani suit with his hair style being slicked back. And Key gulped at that sight, because it’s his favorite appearance of Jinki.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you at my office yet here I found you, in my subordinate’s room.” Jinki clenched his teeth while Taemin was just laughing, seemed to find the situation funny. “My office. _Now._ Or I wouldn’t even pay your trip on the onsen before.”

 

“What the hell.” Taemin frowned. “The trip fee is all on me, I’m the one working at Japanese branch, why are you suddenly saying you pay for it anyway…”

 

“Do you want it be paid by me or not?”

 

“Well… it wouldn’t hurt to treat your little brother even just a little, or something.” Taemin grinned, walking behind Jinki to follow him to his office.

 

Unlike Jinki who’s responsible for everything in Seoul branch, Taemin is responsible for everything in Japanese branch. He’s been living in Japan since he graduated from high school, and sometimes he would visit his big brother in the Korea, as well as Jinki, who’s visiting him every time he went to Japan.

 

As much as an asshole Taemin is, he is one of the person whom Jinki could trust, and that’s why both brothers often rely on each other if it comes into something big. Taemin is smart on his own ways, and easy going, he could be friends with almost all people, and it was a big advantage for Jinki.

 

“So,” Taemin began to ask when they entered Jinki’s office. “Why do you call me, what happened?”

 

“Many things happened.” Jinki replied. “Remember the name Kim Jonghyun?”

 

“Ah…” Taemin seemed to think. “Isn’t he the big brother of your precious Kibum—”

 

“Key.”

 

“Yes, the big brother of your precious Key? Hmm, what’s with him?” Taemin asked. “I remember you said that you two being best friends in high school, without Jonghyun knowing that you’re keeping his little brother all this time.”

 

Jinki could see the smirks on Taemin’s face as he said that.

 

“Yeah about that.” Jinki started. “He’s a police now. Police detective to be precise.”

 

“So?”

 

“He noticed that his little brother didn’t die at the fire incident.” he continued. “He deduct that his little brother was kidnapped at that time, and that’s why there’s no corpse of his little brother from the ashes. And now he may have the idea of me keeping his little brother all this time. Not to mention that he’s actually suspected me as Onew too.”

 

“Wow.” Taemin widened his eyes. “That’s some brilliant deduction right there. Everything’s right.”

 

“I know, right.” Jinki smirked. “He was pretty good actually, but yeah, I couldn’t underestimate him.”

 

“And that’s why you called me to here, because you already have a plan for Jonghyun.” Taemin concluded and Jinki nodded.

 

“Pretty much yes.”

 

“Interesting.” Taemin smirked. “But well, what will you got me as the payment, huh? You know, even though I’m your brother, I won’t work for free.”

 

“Isn’t the onsen is enough—”

 

“I could pay for myself, mind you.” Taemin pouted. “How about this… you let me sleep with Key just for one night, as the payment. Hmmm, yeah, I’d totally love that.”

 

Jinki was clenching his teeth as Taemin said those sentences. He was getting angry, of course, because Key is his only.

 

He threw a photo in front of Taemin, in which, his little brother’s eyes perked up. “Oooh, who’s this cutie?”

 

“Kim Jonghyun.” Jinki answered.

 

“Really?” Taemin widened his eyes. “Man, both of them are totally beautiful huh. What a gene.” he smirked. “So, what’s this means huh?”

 

“If you help me. You may take Jonghyun as yours.”

 

_Now that’s interesting._

 

Jonghyun isn’t looking too bad, he’s gorgeous like Key, and cute too, with his two big eyes which made him looking like a puppy. _Yeah_. Taemin will definitely enjoying himself if he got someone as beautiful as Jonghyun too.

 

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

…

..

.

  


“Jonghyun, actually… well, I might have found someone who could help us getting Kibum?”

 

Jonghyun turned his head to Minho, who was sitting in front of him, looking all nervous. “Is he from the police?”

 

“No, but he told me that he used to work for Jinki, I thought that might help.” Minho answered.

 

“Jinki wouldn’t let someone who once working under him stay alive if he’s no longer in the gang now. So, no. Too suspicious.” Jonghyun muttered, his eyes looking at the files in his hands again.

 

“Wow, you’re good.”

 

Jonghyun shrieked as he heard a voice behind him, and when he turned his back, he found a beautiful face of a young man, looking all interested in him.

 

“Ah, hello.” the young man smiled, bowing his head a bit.

 

“Who’s this?” Jonghyun glanced at Minho, looking a bit pissed off. “Minho, _explain.”_

 

“Err, so… he’s the one who I told you could… help us?” Minho smiled awkwardly. “He didn’t join the gang, he used to work at Jinki’s mansion, and actually got a spare key for that building.” he continued. “I think it might be useful to take Kibum more effectively if we have someone who already know the structure of the building by heart. Not to mention the spare key.”

 

Jonghyun eyed him carefully. “What’s your name, boy?”

 

“I’m not a boy.” the young man pouted. “You can call me… baby cheese! I used to be a cook in Lee Jinki’s mansion.”

 

“I see, you’re using a nickname huh. Then call me Bling Bling.” Jonghyun rolled his eyes. “Listen, I’m suspicious of you. So no.”

 

“Huh? But I heard from Minho… that you want to get your brother back so…”

 

Minho could feel that Jonghyun was giving him a hell of stare. “I’m—I’m sorry Jonghyun!” he panicked. “I swear I didn’t meant to… but this young man here… he looks like he wants to help us so much, so I ended up telling him about you… and Kibum.”

 

“I was so touched at your story… and… and I never know that you’re actually Kibum’s brother.” the young man said again. “Kibum he’s… he’s actually been missing you. He’s missing all his family but… he thought that all his family, are dead.”

 

Jonghyun felt that his mouth was going dry as he heard that. So… after all this time… Kibum thought that he was dead? That might be… and that explains why… Kibum never try to search for him too.

 

“How… how do you know about that?” Jonghyun found himself asked the young man.

 

“When I worked in there, I try to talk to him. He always seem a bit lonely, and often spacing out… so… I usually try to talk with him.” the young man smiled. “Kibum- _hyung_ is really a nice person… so… I thought it would be good if I could try help him reunite with his family again.”

 

Jonghyun’s heart melts as he heard that. He didn’t know what to do.

 

_Should he trust this young man?_

 

“Your name…” Jonghyun stared at the young man on his eyes. “If we’re going to work together, we should know each other’s name. If you wouldn’t give me your name then I might suspect you as one of the gang member.”

 

“Alright.” the young man smiled. “I’m Lee Francesco.”

 

* * *

 

…

..

.

 

It was almost a month after Jonghyun had been agreeing to receive the help from that Lee Francesco kid. Truthfully, he was still a bit suspicious with that young man. Especially when he appeared in a convenient time when Jonghyun was desperate to have Kibum back with him again.

 

Everything was almost too good to be true, and if their plan is a success, then he surely has to thank the kid properly later.

 

Even though Jonghyun couldn’t deny that he was feeling a bit of uneasy whenever Francesco talk to him, or simply just staring at him with his kinda innocent expression. It feels like there’s more lies behind those beautiful face _. That the kid was surely up to something._

 

But Jonghyun needs allies. And he’s desperate. And all the stories Francesco told him about Kibum made Jonghyun wanna embrace him more than anything. He misses his little brother so much, he wanna see him again, he wanna reunite with him again.

 

“I’m sure our plan will work just fine.” the said Francesco suddenly appeared behind him, giving Jonghyun a sudden headache. This kid always come to him without warning, sometimes Jonghyun wonders if the kid already masters the art of sneaking.

 

“Can you not—just randomly appear on my side.” Jonghyun protested for a bit, he was deep lost in his thought but then this child interrupted him. It’s always kind of scary on how Francesco could always randomly appeared.

 

“Sorry.” Francesco just chuckled, the said kid took a seat beside Jonghyun, making the older man frowned because he needs his privacy. “You look like you’re in a deep thought. Mmm, but I’m sure tonight you’ll get to meet your brother, if all goes smoothly.”

 

“If all goes smoothly.” Jonghyun repeated the words once again. To be honest, he was kinda feeling a bit anxious. Because all of this seemed to good to be true. He will be reunited again with his little brother for almost ten years apart. And well, since Francesco said that Kibum seemed to be longing for his family, all he could do was just believing those sentences as his motivation.

 

“You’re too tense. Don’t worry, the security in his mansion would decrease at night time.”

 

“And you’re too sure that everything will goes smoothly.” Jonghyun replied, suspiciously eyeing Francesco who keeps the smile on his face. This kid, no matter how charming his smile, looked suspicious. Especially the timing of his appearance, suddenly saying he could help them and all.

 

Minho wasn’t someone who usually believes in anyone that easily, but this kid could earn his trust that fast. _He must be something._

 

“And why don’t you?” Francesco asked.

 

“Because I’m wondering, you always said that the plan will goes smoothly.” he continued. “Is it my plan that will goes smoothly, or yours instead?”

 

Francesco blinked for a few times before bursting out into laughter. “Whaaat? What do you mean? There’s only one plan, right?”

 

“Who knows that maybe you have a hidden plan prepared.”

 

“Still suspicious of me, I see.”

 

_Who doesn’t?_

 

Ever since the idea of his once best friend in high-school might be kidnapping his younger brother, it was hard for Jonghyun to trust anyone. He just doesn’t know who to trust. Not even his superior who’s hiding the truth behind him about there’s only two corpse found in the fire incident, for almost ten years.

 

Jinki must’ve found his way to bribe the police. _Of course._ That explains why all his crimes are so hard to tracks too.

 

He knew that he’s playing fire now with one of the most dangerous man in Korea.

 

_But if it comes to his family, Jonghyun would do anything._

  
  
  


..

  
  
  


The plan is simple actually.

 

Because Jinki (supposed to) search for a new cook, then Francesco would bring him inside and told all the guards that he’s the new cook who will be replacing him. They decided to execute this plan on the night where Jinki isn’t on the mansion. Jinki didn’t need to see the new cook apparently because they have the head maid.

 

Minho was on the outside, inside the car so that they would easily go when Kibum was already on his hands.

 

The maids didn’t pay that much attention when Francesco brought him inside, telling them that he’s the new cook. And once inside, Jonghyun could see how big and spacious that mansion is. The furniture was luxury, and the interiors looked so modern, which makes the mansion so far from the title creepy. Like those celebrities home he oftens watch on shows.

 

Despite being best friends with Jinki on high school, it was Jonghyun’s first time to ever visit his luxurious house. And to think that Kibum might spend all his ten years living in this super nice house… well.

 

_Well._

 

Nervousness suddenly hit Jonghyun, like a pang of guilt smearing on his stomach. Because if Kibum had been living with him, then Jonghyun was sure that he couldn’t give Kibum all this kind of wealth. And… it was suddenly just crossed in Jonghyun’s mind that… maybe Jinki is taking a good care of his little brother.

 

_But still, even though Jinki is taking a good care of his little brother, then that doesn’t mean Jonghyun couldn’t know about his brother’s existence, right?_

 

He huffed once again more to himself, trying to convince himself that Jinki is just a mere kidnapper, and that he shouldn’t be thinking of pitying him, or even forgive him.

 

_Maybe._

 

“Kibum usually would ask for dinner at 8 pm.” Francesco explained to him once they’re in the kitchen. “You will bring the food to his bedroom, it’s at the top floor, second room from your right. After that you got two hours to take Kibum out, before Jinki’s back.”

 

Jonghyun nodded. He should be suspicious about why their plan still goes smoothly actually, but the thought of him finally could see his brother again, make him overwhelmed.

 

“And because you’re the new cook, then you suppose to try making food in here to convince all the maids.” Francesco smiled widely at him. “Now, now, try making some. The stove is right here.”

 

_This isn’t what Jonghyun had expected on his mind._

 

Sure he could do some cooking, but it’s far better from all the cooks in five star restaurant.

 

“You didn’t tell me about this.” Jonghyun snapped his eyes to look at Francesco, the kid was just laughing.

 

“Are you going to take a cooking class if I informed you about this? Come on, just don’t let anything get burned.”

  
  
  
  


..

  
  
  


It was about thirty minutes later when Jonghyun finally done with his cooking. He remembered some of the quick recipe on youtube, and the result looked good enough in front of Francesco or other maids so that they approve of him (Jonghyun didn’t know how it’ll taste, tho).

 

About thirty minutes long already wasted just for all this cooking, and Jonghyun was a bit angry, because well, he hoped all of this worth all the result.

 

What irked Jonghyun more is the face that Francesco made when he’s cooking. That kid didn’t even bother to help him at all, not even once. Maybe it was a test, so that the maids are more convinced of him being the new cook, but still.

 

“Remember, top floor, second room on your right.” Francesco reminded him, and Jonghyun could only nodded.

 

His heart was beating so fast right now, because finally he would meet his brother again, in person. And… he didn’t know what to expect actually. Especially when Kibum thought that he’s already dead. _Will he accept him again? Will he believes him? What if Kibum didn’t want to go with him anymore because he already find comfort in here?_

 

_But… it still didn’t change the fact that Jinki is a kidnapper._

 

If Kibum decided to go with him later, then he will make sure to give his brother the best of life. They’re missing all their moments together for almost ten years. And it will be good if they could create some new memories together.

 

He was on the top floor finally, and Jonghyun stared at the second door on his right.

 

_That’s it._

 

_That’s where his brother is in._

 

He took a deep breath before finally moving his legs, knocking on the door first.

 

“Yes?”

 

Jonghyun could hear someone replying from the inside. _That must be Kibum. That must be… his younger brother. Oh God._ He opened the door to Kibum’s room, and gulped as he stared at the taller man in front of him.

 

His brother’s hair now is blond, and he’s taller than him. Jinki must’ve getting him all the healthy food, otherwise maybe they would be in the same height now. There were a bit of red eyeshadows on both of his feline eyes, and Jonghyun could notice the scar on his right eyebrow.

 

Yep, although Kibum now has different hair color, Jonghyun was sure that the man in front of him is Kibum.

 

“Food? I haven’t request for it but thanks anyway.” Kibum received the food with his hand, he’s putting it on the table before going back to his bed again.

 

He seemed to be reading, whatever that was.

 

And Jonghyun could see that Kibum was wearing shirt a bit too big for his size. He could see his brother white thighs and honestly, Jonghyun was confused. There’s no way Jinki couldn’t afford a pajama for him, right?

 

“Why are you still here?”

 

Kibum asked him again, and now Jonghyun was back to his mind, staring at his brother again. “Huh? Ah _—_ Kibum.”

 

“Who?” Kibum asked again.

 

“Kibum—you’re Kibum, right?” Jonghyun made a few steps closer, trying to reach him. “Do you remember me… I’m—“

 

The Kibum in front of him seemed to be frowned deeper, he took a few steps back as his hand harshly slapped Jonghyun’s hand which seemed to reach him. “Wrong person. And if you make a move to touch me again, I’ll hurt you.”

 

Surely Jinki taught him something. Especially on how Kibum looked at him as if he was something dangerous. The glint on his feline eyes told him that he was ready to hurt Jonghyun whenever he steps closer.

 

“I…” Jonghyun was lost at words, he didn’t expect Kibum to reacted this way. _Everything seemed to be difficult now, how would he supposed to bring Kibum back then?_

 

“Leave before I call the guards.” Kibum said again, standing tall and confident, hands on his back, seemed to reaching something on his drawer. “Or, if you want me to finish you by myself, then that’s okay too.”

 

_That’s it. Jinki taught Kibum how to be an assassin. That’s explained how he doesn’t look intimidated at all, Kibum knows how to defend himself._

 

“Jinki taught you to spare your enemy, huh?” Jonghyun asked. “You want me to leave before you call the guards. You’re giving me chance.”

 

“Oh, not that.” Kibum shook his head. “I just don’t like to dirty my hand when I’m about to have some time with Master.”

 

_What the hell is he means by Master anyway?_

 

“Anyway… you don’t remember me… Kibum?” Jonghyun tried to ask again. “It’s me… I’m… your brother…”

 

A sharp shot pierced through Jonghyun’s shoulder, and he let out a hard scream. Kibum throwed a pocket knife right to his shoulder, and once Jonghyun looked back at him again, his brother already hold at least three more knives.

 

It was merely a reflex when Jonghyun reached for his gun on his back pocket. He didn’t want to shoot Kibum, he’s using it only for a threat. Never in his life he would’ve thought of aiming a gun to his own brother.

 

“Glock 22…” Kibum smirked. “Typical gun used by the police. It has fifteen rounds, and if you’re going to shot, then I’ll make sure to count every one of it.”

 

Kibum wasn’t threatened too by the fact that he’s holding a gun now. And his extensive knowledge in guns, Kibum must’ve faced enemy worse than him. Then again, there’s no way he could shoot too, he wouldn’t want to shoot Kibum, and if he shoot for a threat, the guards might be coming to this room immediately because of the sound of gun shot.

 

This whole situation isn’t going to side with Jonghyun.

 

“Do you really forget me, Kibum? I know we’ve been apart for ten years… but… do you really… forget… your own family?”

 

Kibum stared at him in disbelief, he let out a low laugh seconds later. “What are you blabbering about, family?”

 

“Yes, Kibum. I’m Jonghyun. Your big brother… I’m still alive, I’ve been searching for you…” Jonghyun tried again. “Please…”

 

“I don’t have a family, and my name is Key.” He said that without hesitation, and immediately shot another knife, now at Jonghyun’s knee.

 

Jonghyun let out a scream again, trembling as he fell down now, his legs couldn’t cope with his body anymore. Not after the direct hit on his knee. And now his said brother was standing in front of him, looking more than ready to end his life.

 

_Who would’ve thought that it’ll come to this._

 

_Him, will get killed by his very own brother._

 

_What a life._

 

“Alright, I think it’s time to tell your obedient pet to stop before he kills him.”

 

Jonghyun could hear Francesco talking behind the door outside, and when the entrance finally opened, he could see both Francesco and Jinki standing at the doorway, they seemed to know each other personally.

 

_Of course._

 

_All this time, Jonghyun’s prediction about him was true._

 

“Taemin, Onew…” Kibum breathed, he walked to the side of Jinki, still holding the knives on his hands. “I thought you two were leaving before?”

 

“Oh no.” Jinki smiled at Kibum’s worried face and gave him a peck on his lips. “I didn’t go anywhere.”

 

Jonghyun let out a disgust sound when he saw Jinki’s kissing his brother. _This man, definitely did something to Kibum._ “What did you do to my brother?!” he shouted. “And keep your hands off him, damn it!”

 

“Did you hear yourself, Jonghyun?” Jinki asked. “Brother?”

 

“He’s my brother… I know him from the first time I look at him.” Jonghyun gritted his teeth. “Even though he doesn’t even know me…”

 

“Of course he doesn’t.” Taemin let out a chuckle. “It’s kind of adorable of you to think that he would remember you.”

 

“You shut up.” Jonghyun glared at Francesco—whose real name is Taemin if he remember Kibum’s words—who laughed at him. “I know you’re suspicious from the start.”

 

“And your brother is your weakness.” Taemin smirked.

 

 _That’s true._ Jonghyun was too occupied in thinking that he could be reunite with his brother again. By the time he thought maybe his brother didn’t recognize him, _it was too late._

 

But… Kibum doesn’t suppose to… forget him like that. _He must have any memories about them together when they were a little._

 

“What did you do to him…” Jonghyun let out a growl, he could feel his tears slowly coming out from his eyes. “You manipulated him. You turned him into an assassin. You kidnapped him—you took my family apart!”

 

Jinki didn’t answer, instead he turned to Key, muttering something to him. “Key, can you tell him who are you?”

 

“My name’s Key.” Key began. “I don’t have a family. And I belong to Onew only.”

 

Again, there’s no hesitation in Key’s eyes nor his voice when he said that. _This kid is already forgot everything about him. His big brother._

 

“I see.” Jonghyun muttered, leaning his back against the wall. It was too late to even fight back. He’s already out-numbered with his brother took the enemy’s side. “Why don’t you just let him kill me, hmm?”

 

“Oh, where’s the fun in that.” Taemin chuckled. “Now it’s my turn to break you.”

 

Jonghyun widened his eyes. _Is Taemin planned to do something with him like Jinki did with Kibum—?_

 

“Key, a little help to knock him out, please?”

 

Key nodded before walking closer to Jonghyun, they both stare at each other’s eye. He could see Jonghyun smile at him weakly, his mouth muttered something and Key gave him a light hit on his head, enough to make the older man unconscious.

 

“Nice job.” Jinki complimented him, kissing on his nape from behind as Taemin dragged Jonghyun’s body away now. “I’m proud of you, as expected from my kitty.”

 

Key leaned to Jinki’s touch as they’re now alone in his room. He hugged Jinki tightly and buried his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. “I deserve a prize now, right?”

 

“Anything you want, my kitty.”

 

Key smiled as he exhaled a bit. Somehow he couldn’t get over what Jonghyun said to him before he knocked him out.  He needs distraction now.

 

* * *

  
…

..

.

 

_“Bummie, are you okay?”_

 

_A pair of big feline eyes stared at Jonghyun with tears building up on the corner of his eyes. Kibum tried hard not to sob, but it’s really hard, especially when Jonghyun, his big brother, was finally back._

 

He thought he would get left behind.

 

_“Why are you in here, all alone? The rest already moving on.” Jonghyun offered him a piggyback ride, and Kibum immediately climb onto him, clinging to his dearest brother._

 

_“They’re all too fast. They left me.” Kibum answered._

 

_Jonghyun hummed as he walked, he’s staring at bunch of the playground kids in front of them. “How dare they left my Bummie alone.”_

 

 _“Why are you in here, Jonghyun-_ hyung _?”_

 

_“Because I don’t want you to be alone.” Jonghyun answered. “I would never left you Bummie. Never.”_

  
  


_“I would never left you Bummie. Never.”_

  
  


* * *

 

E n d

 

* * *

 

_Notes:_

 

  1. Key never knew Onew’s real name so he kept calling him “Onew”.
  2. Onew always gives Key punishment everytime Key almost remembering his past.
  3. Minho was tricked by Taemin again, in the end Minho thought that both Francesco and Jonghyun had failed and disappeared.
  4. I use Francesco from Taemin’s supposedly baptised name.
  5. This fic is merely fiction, and all ooc-ness are purely self-indulgent. I’m sorry.
  6. At first I’m just planning to make this fic into pure porn, but then I thought something which deepens the plot ahaha.
  7. Key was kidnapped by Onew’s clients first before he decided to go with Onew to survive.
  8. I think it’s still kinda have the troupe of stockholm syndrome.
  9. Yes, both Onew and Taemin are selfish bastards in here.
  10. I hope you enjoy the fic and I would love to see more of your thoughts about this fic! ^^
  11. I actually love this AU and… might be making more OnKey from this universe, but only some of the past incidents happened. (prequel) but I don’t want to promise anything, so yeah.
  12. If you have any questions just ask me! :D
  13. A little bit of explanation, Jonghyun’s last words to Key before he got knocked out by him is _“I would never left you Bummie. Never.”_
  14. My friend in twitter is kind enough to point me some of the mistakes ^^ credits to **@kibaem_ah** and thank you so much for being such a nice and sweet person for me! ^^




End file.
